CASUALTY - MY LAST BREATH (one off)
by covblazebabe
Summary: One off ...short story, see it through Nick Jordan's eyes...


Hello people, here's a casualty one off story, I hope you like it, I will be getting back to my usual chapter filled stories soon, I just had this idea and wanted to share it with you all, please let me know what you think with a comment or review. Enjoy...

Casualty - my last breath (one off)

NICK JORDAN VOICE OVER;

Do you ever feel the urge to kill?

Of course you do...

We've all been stood at a train station watching someone... Someone minding their own business, facebooking, tweeting, texting, maybe playing angry birds.

We don't know them, but we feel power.

Power knowing we could push them.

We know if we push them, they will almost certainly die.

We have power over life and death for that moment.

But we chose not to push them and end their life, our first breath occurs in a moment, as does our last, we must all make decisions in life, we just have to hope they are the right ones.

This is a story about choices.

These were my choices...

I hope they were the right ones...

6 WEEKS EARLIER...

Nick had returned to the ED, not to work, he was paying a visit, not to anyone in particular... Who was he kidding, there was one reason he allowed himself to set foot in this place again...

Zoe...

He didn't know what to expect, she probably didn't want to see him, she had most likely moved on and forgotten about him, not that he could blame her, he had been so busy in the past dealing with his own issues to even think about how Zoe felt.

If only he could have taken ten minutes to listen to her, maybe they could have made it.

He wouldn't have had to go through the stress of losing Yvonne...

Yvonne... How could be forget...

Her name was etched into his brain...

He tried so hard to block it out, he treated her badly, he never use to care about peoples feelings, but thinking always makes people see their mistakes - all to clearly - maybe it was a god send, he never had to tell Yvonne about his condition...

NICK JORDAN VOICE OVER;

As I walked into that building, that held so many memories, I already knew my fate, I look around, patients dying, patients living... That's all I know, people are just patients, we all have a path to follow, a time to die, I knew mine was coming...

Nick spotted Zoe in resus, running it her own way, nothing new, he stood and watched for a moment, he had the urge to rush in and help, someone was dying, who were all these people flapping around?

This place had changed.

Nick found it hard to find a face he knew, nothing was the same, but of course he knew nothing ever stayed the same for long, that's just life.

He stood watching from a distance "God I love you Zoe" he muttered "I just wish you loved me"

He couldn't look anymore, taking himself outside he returned to his car.

NICK JORDAN VOICE OVER...

I knew I had to go back, something propelled me towards that place, the place where me and Zoe met, I knew now she had someone else, people talk, word gets around quickly, if only she could open her eyes and see, I'm still here... For now at least.

10 MINUTES LATER...

The building erupted into flames, no noise was heard, all that could be seen was flames, smoke and fire, screams could soon be heard.

Nick hit his head with his hand, hating himself.

NICK JORDAN VOICE OVER...

I don't know why I didn't hear anything, there must have been noise, I just didn't hear it, my visions getting blurred, I'm losing my hearing, maybe that's it, my hearing, its going.

Im losing everything, my life.

I knew it was coming, but I wasn't going to let Zoe die, I had to get her out...

Nick bolted out the car and into the building, smoke smashed into his face "ZOE!" He called as he raced through the fire filled corridors "ZOE!" He called again pushing past wood, metal and glass falling before him, the building was caving in.

"ZOE!" He kept calling, waiting for a sign, some movement, anything...

He eventually came to a long corridor "Zoe, Zoe please" he muttered holding a hanky over his mouth.

As he approached the end of the corridor he saw her, he saw a site he never thought he would ever live to see.

It was Zoe, lay with a panel of wood through her stomach, multiple head wounds, she clearly couldn't be saved.

"No, no, oh no" Nick cried kneeling beside her "no" he took her quivering hand and ran it down the side of his face "please Zoe no" he weeped, he knew her body was in shock, so this was possibly sparing her a good amount of pain.

"Zoe" gasps Nick removing the hanky from his mouth, we can go together.

Zoe knew what he meant, she was in to much pain to talk, all she could do was squeeze his hand.

As they both looked around they realised they were engulfed in flames..…

Nick filled a syringe, Zoe knew exactly what was to come "shall I?" Nick chocked waving away the smoke "when you go, I go" he coughed.

Zoe nodded as Nick injected her, she took in a sharp breath, Nick held her hand and lay beside her "my turn" he muttered before injecting himself...

Now they were free...

NICK JORDAN VOICE OVER...

Well that was my choice, I ended both our lives with dignity, the ability to remain calm is priceless, as is the ability to remember.

Everything I've said here is precious, its all precious, we can lose the ability to remember, we can lose the ability to love, there are more questions than answers...

We must remember death is restrained by nothing, so always tell that special someone, that you love them...ZOE made my last breath worth life, her name came in my last breath...

Thank you for reading guys, I appreciate your support! Please follow me on twitter, I always reply, again thank you, please leave a comment or review as I'd love to have your feedback.

Twitter; covblazebabe

Tumblr; covblazebabe

Moral to the story... Always tell the one you love, that you love them, there might not be a tomorrow... See you again soon guys x


End file.
